


Krótki odpoczynek w formie near-death experience

by NoNameRat



Series: Moment [4]
Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: 2x02 Détente, Darius can take care of himself just fine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lazlo is still dead, M/M, Memories, after the shooting, basically selfcomfort, busy dude, but everything reminds Darius about him, like he's sad yeah but on the other hand he has world to save and stuff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Kiedy jesteś tak zajęty ratowaniem świata, że nawet doświadczenie starcia się ze śmiercią nie jest dobrą wymówką na odpoczynek i powspominanie swojego zmarłego partnera.





	Krótki odpoczynek w formie near-death experience

\- ...Pozwólcie, że zapytam: jeśli nie my, to kto? – z pasją zawołał Darius, rozwierając szeroko ręce do zgromadzonego dookoła niego tłumu naukowców i dyrektorów. Czuł, że miał ich po swojej stronie. Musiał, nie miał innego wyboru. Jeśli nie przekona ich do współpracy, będą na łasce RE/SYST, co było koszmarną wizją. Na razie wszystko szło dobrze – został nagrodzony za swoją przemowę stojącą owacją. Zadowolony z siebie przesunął wzrokiem po twarzach, po części napawając się swoją pracą, po trochu szukając min jeszcze do końca nie przekonanych, żeby wiedzieć na kim się skupić później. I dostrzegł jedną z takich osób, ale o chwilę za późno. Rozgoryczony naukowiec wyciągał już pistolet i kierował go w stronę Dariusa. Tłum krzyknął, kiedy huk przeszył powietrze, a Darius upadł na ziemię.

Od razu wybuchło zamieszanie. Ochrona rzuciła się na będącego po stronie RE/SYST naukowca. Wyrwali mu broń i wyprowadzili go klnącego do wyjścia. Reszta zebranych odprowadzała go wzrokiem, a część w poruszeniu wyciągała szyje w stronę rozciągniętego na ziemi Dariusa.

Jak we śnie, w otumaniającym szoku, Grace dopadła do Dariusa. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi musnęła jego ramienia. Leżał bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczyma - nieprzytomny, może już martwy.  
\- Darius, nie, Darius!  
Jej głos drżał z niepokoju, ale zmarszczka niezrozumienia przeszła przez jej twarz, aż dezorientacja przyćmiła na parę sekund strach. Nie oddychał, ale nie widziała nigdzie śladów od kul i krwi. Wyciągnęła rękę dalej, ku jego piersi gdzie celował naukowiec. I w tejże chwili Darius wzniósł się gwałtownie, łapiąc z trudem hausty powietrza.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała słabym głosem Grace, nie dowierzając temu co widziała.  
\- Dzięki fantastycznemu krawcowi w Bogocie. – Wyjaśnił na bezdechu Darius, rozpinając od góry niechlujnie guziki swojej koszuli.  
\- Koszula kuloodporna?  
\- Włókno grafenowe, materiał antybalistyczny. Bardzo drogi, ale… lekki jak piórko. Nic mi nie jest. Nic… nic mi nie jest – powtórzył cicho do siebie, przykładając ostrożnie dłoń do ciała. Na klatce piersiowej, tam gdzie powinny były w niego trafić pociski, ale koszula je powstrzymała, zaczynały rozkwitać siniaki. Czerwone odciski zbledną z czasem, prawdopodobnie na zawsze pozostawiając tam trzy okrągłe blizny. W głowie miał biały szum, ponad którym irytująco wibrował jednostajny, wysoki ton, przez który ledwo mógł skupić się na otoczeniu. Oddychanie wciąż przychodziło mu z trudem, aż z odruchu przeciągnął ręką po szyi i piersi jakby szukając fizycznego ciężaru, którego mógłby się pozbyć. Z pomocą Grace podciągnął się do siedzącej pozycji, stękając z bólu. Wszystko dookoła było chaotyczne i odległe. Z tego zamroczenia wyłaniały się wspomnienia, na które od razu uśmiechnął się jak głupi do siebie, parskając śmiechem. Grace zerknęła na niego, próbując odgadnąć czy był to śmiech ulgi, że przeżył, czy też może siła uderzenia kul i szok spowodowały dodatkową dezorientacje.

Darius nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak umrze, a tym bardziej nad tym, co mogłoby mu przyjść do głowy jako ostatnia myśl w obliczu śmierci. Okazuje się, że w tej sytuacji nie miał ani sekundy na doświadczenie słynnego „całe życie przeszło mi przed oczyma”, a nawet na żadną krótką przedśmiertną myśl. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, niespodziewanie, a jego zapchany stresem mózg próbował koncentrować się na drobnym problemie jakim była próba uratowania świata i przekonania całej sali wpływowych ludzi, że jego projekt jest wart wsparcia. W jednej chwili wygłaszał porywającą mowę, a chwilę później ktoś zrywał się z miejsca z pistoletem w dłoni będąc gotowym uciszyć go na zawsze. W głowie rozpaliła mu się w ten moment biała panika, z którą natychmiast stanął w szranki, starając się pod presją czasu zorganizować cokolwiek, co zwiększyło by szanse na przeżycie. Ustawił się w pozycji, próbując eksponować to, w co strzelec powinien trafić – kuloodporną koszulę, a nie na przykład, w jego głowę.

Dlatego to o czym, a raczej _o kim_ pomyślał zaraz po tym jak zorientował się, że wciąż żyje, był Lazlo. Oczywiście, że pomyślał o Lazlo. Pamiętał jak kiedyś musieli przylecieć na obszar działań wojennych, żeby uporać się z systemem komunikacji i projektem, do którego Departament Obrony użył technologii Tanz Industries. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zachować środki bezpieczeństwa, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to przy okazji trochę sobie pomarudzić.  
\- Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim, tak, tak – zgodził się wtedy Darius z Lazlo, który instruował go i pomagał ubrać mu się w kamizelkę kuloodporną. – Jest okropna. I ciężka. I dziwnie pachnie. Ugh, wyglądam jakbym przytył 10 kilo. I swędzi.  
Lazlo wywrócił oczyma.  
\- Służby specjalne serio w tym chodzą? Okropne. Lazlo, gdyby choć trochę mnie interesowały działania wojenne i przemoc, a nie interesują, bo są okropne, od razu zaprojektowałbym im coś lepszego. Lżejszego, bardziej wytrzymałego. Ugh, to naprawdę dziwnie pachnie, naprawdę muszę w tym chodzić? Nie będę przecież nawet wychodził z ośrodka dowodzenia i kanciapy dla techników.  
\- Hej, księżniczko, przestań marudzić – rzucił Lazlo, dociągając ostatni pasek. – Przyzwyczaj się do ekstra środków bezpieczeństwa. Widziałeś co się ostatnio dzieje.  
\- Oooch, dostanę nowy kask rowerowy i pomarańczową kamizelkę ratunkową?  
\- Nie żartuję, Darius. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale ostatnio mieliśmy włamanie do Tanz? Najpierw hakerzy, później próba rzeczywistego włamania - ktoś ewidentnie czegoś od ciebie chce. Póki nie zidentyfikujemy zagrożenia, jesteś pod szczególnym nadzorem. Żadnych bankietów, imprez i siedzenia samemu po nocach w laboratoriach, rozumiemy się?  
\- A-ale – zająkał się Darius, zaczynając się frustrować sytuacją i wizją odciągnięcia go od pracy _oraz_ zabawy. – Co niby mam wrobić w międzyczasie?  
\- Pracować ze swojego biura? Zaprojektować sobie ładną kamizelkę kuloodporną?

Darius zamilkł. Lazlo widział jak jego twarz przybiera specyficzny wyraz skupienia – usta to ściskał w linię, to lekko odchylał jakby już był gotów dyktować notatki dla TESS. Niedługo później stworzył pierwsze plany swojej kuloodpornej koszuli, ale nigdy nie miał czasu, że dokończyć projektu. Kiedy tylko znów „odzyskał” swobodę, w mgnieniu oka wrócił do pełnych badań nad podróżami kosmicznymi w laboratorium, a swój mały koszulowy projekcik zakurzył się gdzieś w szufladzie. Ale Lazlo nie zapomniał o tym. Naciskał na Dariusa, aż ten wreszcie dokończył badania i Lazlo mógł dopilnować jego wykonania przez swojego znajomego krawca w Bogocie. Był to _bardzo_ drogi projekt, zdecydowanie nie przeznaczony na masową produkcję. Ale to co koszula miała chronić było przecież _bezcenne_. Szczęśliwie Darius nigdy nie musiał przekonać się na własnej skórze jej działania. Aż do dziś. Gdyby nie Lazlo, nawet by nie pomyślał o zaprojektowaniu jej. Gdyby nie Lazlo, nigdy by jej nie ubierał na tego typu wycieczki. _Gdyby nie Lazlo..._

Darius siedział na podłodze, ściskają w garści luźny materiał koszuli, myśli obracały mu się w okół jednego. Jeszcze przed chwilą czuł się jak zatopiony w słoju formaliny z szumiącym radiem przyłożonym do ucha, serce bijące jak szalone. O ironio, nie miał ochoty na odpoczynek. Czuł jak adrenalina jeszcze z niego nie zeszła, a coraz bardziej zaczynał zatapiać się we spirali wspomnień - jedno prowadzące do następnego, aż dołączył do nich smutek i ziejąca pustka po Lazlo. Wziął głęboki wdech i wyszeptał miękko pod nosem imię Lazlo, po raz ostatni, zanim niechętnie odłożył wspomnienia na bok. Grace zerknęła na niego pytająco, ale machnął ręką. Niestety nie miał więcej czasu żeby obijać się na podłodze, kiedy przecie show trwało dalej. Ten stres i adrenalinę mógł przecież wykorzystać lepiej. Przygniatający ból w piersi i w sercu czy nie, był to perfekcyjny czas na obrócenie sytuacji na swoją korzyść.  
\- Pierwsza zasada dyplomacji – dobry kryzys nie może pójść na marne – stęknął do Grace. Z jej pomocą podźwignął się na nogi i przykuśtykał znów na środek sali. Miał przecież świat do uratowania. Uśmiechnął się do naukowców.  
- Na czym stanęłam, zanim tak brutalnie mi przerwano? - spytał lekkim tonem, gotowy porwać tłum raz jeszcze. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💥🥼☄️
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
